russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PBA games aired live on IBC
January 25, 2014 IBC-13 CONTINUES its weekend programming with the PBA as two of the most popular teams in the PBA are up against each other for the second time in the PLDT myDSL Philippine Cup this Sunday at 5:00PM. League leader Barangay Ginebra San Miguel clashes with the struggling San Mig Super Coffee Mixers at the Mall of Asia Arena. The PBA Philippine Cup eliminations resumed yesterday, Saturday, with two exciting games: Alaska Aces versus Talk ‘N Text Tropang Texters in the 4:00PM game. Today, Barangay Ginebra hopes to win against the Super Coffee Mixers after winning their Opening Day game last November in ‘Manila Clasico’. Japeth Aguilar is expected to lead the charge for Barangay Ginebra while San Mig Super Coffee guard James Yap will be looking for some support from his teammates after the team’s disheartening showing last week. In the first game on Sunday, the Rain or Shine Elasto Painters prepare to fortify their third place standing against the GlobalPort Batang Pier. The PBA games air live on IBC-13 and other IBC provincial stations nationwide (in Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu, Roxas, Davao, etc.) every Wednesday and Friday at 4:30pm and 8:30pm. On Saturdays, only the 4:00PM game is aired live. On Sundays, both games are aired live with Sports5 Center to open the festivities. Meanwhile, the PBA games air live on TV5 every Wednesday and Friday at 8:00pm, with a delayed telecast of the first game at 11:00pm. On Saturdays, only the 3:30PM game is aired with a delayed telecast. On Sundays, both games are aired live with Sports5 Center to open the festivities. With an enthusiastic new television franchise holder in Sports5, which telecast the PBA games on IBC-13, the fans can look forward to a new and innovative dimension in the coverage of the PBA. For basketball fanatics, the PBA games are aired live on AksyonTV. Live streaming is also available on http://pba.ibc.com.ph. Radio listeners nationwide can also follow the action on DZSR Sports Radio 918AM. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (Atty. Batas Mauricio, Jay Sonza, Randy David and Dr. Edwin Bien, Mariel Rodriguez, Cathy Eigenmann and Dolly Anne Carvajal) Magandang panggising sa inyong umaga mga Kapinoy, sa inyong feel-good morning habit ng bayan. Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, ang programa na gigising sa inyo ng good vibes na ibibigay sa inyo ang mga bagong balita sa umaga, sa trapiko, sa presyo ng bilihin, sa palengke, sa lagay ng panahon at magiging sa mga paboritong ninyong artists ay malalaman ang latest na pangyayari maging sa pagluluto ay laman ng programa at marami pang iba may hahanapin ka pa ba sa umaga? May pamumuhay, serbisyo publiko, kalusugan at mga live performances na paboritong music artist ngayong umaga. Dito ka na mga Kapinoy sa Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? mula 5:00 ng umaga hanggang 8:00 ng umaga, simula ngayong January 27. Susundan ng Joey & Teysi alas 8:00 ng umaga, at susunod ang paborito niyong animes mula alas 8:30 hanggang 10:00 ng umaga ang Ghost Fighter (9 a.m.) at Kirarin (9:30 a.m.). Dito lang yan lahat sa IBC..... Janella in Wonderland (Janella Salvador) When other networks airing fantasy and drama series every night on prime time, Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), the government-sequestered broadcast station under the name IBC-13, has started airing its first fantasy series on prime time, diversifying its feel-good programming beyond the local news and current affairs, heavy dramas and light entertainment, and sports programs (PBA, NBA and ONE FC). The first-ever fantasy series of IBC-13, called Janella in Wonderland, last January 6 (Monday), pitting the sequestered TV network head-to-head against the other major networks in its prime-time programming. Laurenti Dyogi, head of IBC Entertainment TV, told reporters that there was a clamor among Channel 13’s viewers for the network to come with up the success of its own fantasy series and nightly drama similar to what other TV channels show at prime time, and about pioneer into fantaserye. "That is why we at IBC-13 felt we are ready to mount a major production like this attempt to lure a bigger audience, and come up with our own fantaserye series to compete with the other series being aired by the other networks, since the first fantaseryes are Marina (ABS-CBN) and Marinara (GMA) aired in 2004." The perfect mix of fantasy, light drama, romance, action and adventure, the fantasy series about a girl cursed to become a mermaid tale as the Princess of the Sea. The story of Janella (Sofia Millares) was born in 5-year-old, a young mermaid as the Princess of the Sea in Oceana, an underwater kingdom, approached by pink-purple dolphin named Zuma (voiced by Alyanna Angeles) and ruled by her mother Queen Calissa (Kat Alano) who meets with the small red Jamaican crab Sebastian (voiced by Hans Mortel), as she discovers the world above the ocean and locks in a fierce love triangle. The little sister of her mom Dianne (Angelu de Leon) and his dad Danny (Bobby Andrews). While underwater and the island was destroyed by fire and death, mom and dad pleased that Janella was fell down into the sea and she was sick under the sea, but instead, Janella (Janella Salvador) who turning 15, was awake while swim and she discovers that she can breathe in water as Janella used her magical necklace to transform into a mermaid and going to Oceana while Janella met up with her Queen Calissa, and also Zuma. So that, Sebastian contact between merpeople and humans is forbidden while Janella meets a sea lion Snouts (voiced by Harvey Bautista). Ms. Salvador said Janella in Wonderland will also dominated then the other dramas being offered by other networks since the series is about the mermaids and sea creatures under the sea, island, in high school and at home while it target our younger viewers As its first venture into prime-time fantaserye, Janella in Wonderland is written by Joel Mercado and Jimuel dela Cruz, Rosselle Beegee-Soldao as producer, Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano as executive producers, Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo as the business unit head and directed by the award-winning director Jeffrey Jeturian and Paco Sta. Maria. The fantasy series airs from Monday to Friday at 7:45 p.m. to 8:30 p.m. after Express Balita, IBC-13’s highest rated weeknight news program.